Three Two One redone
by CrazyPurpleBat
Summary: My original story redone to be better!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey to all who have read the original or one of my other stories. I haven't been on in FOREVER! I am so sorry! I had a dream last night involving Twilight and I decided to rewrite the story to make it better. It follows the same plotline, it's just more detailed and not as rushed! Anyway enjoy and I love comments!**

93 years. 93 years is a lifetime. 93 years without my one true love. Ninety-three years ago today Edward Cullen left me alone in the forest, with a promise that he never loved me, and a gift I would love forever.

Nine months after he left me I gave birth to three beautiful children. Nine months after he left me I was changed into a vampire by my own son. Their names are Blaise, Alex, and Edana.

Each of them has three powers. I'm not sure why but they do. They are amazing. They aged normally for eighteen years and then they stopped aging altogether.

Alex is the oldest and most like Edward personality wise. He is sweet, kind, quiet, and smart. He always thinks everything out very carefully. He can play the piano better than I can. His powers reflect his personality. He knows everything. He's like a living encyclopedia. If it is a fact then he will know it. He can also mimic any sound or noise. It is amazing to watch but can be quite annoying if he uses it for more "evil" purposes. His last power is telekinesis which is his favorite power and mine too. He has my brown hair and eyes that are a perfect mix of gold and my former brown.

Blaise was born next. Blaise is funny and caring and just completely sweet. At times he reminds me of Emmet. Blaise can control fire. He has brought down more than one forest while camping in the past. He can also speak to animals. It's always so hard on him when we go hunting and he'd rather just eat carrots for his life but he needs blood to survive. He can also turn himself invisible. Blaise has his father's copper colored hair and eyes like Alex's.

Edana is the youngest but she has the most attitude. She is spunky and quick but also very sweet at times; you just don't want to get her mad. She is very intelligent and is a very hard person to forget. She can shape shift, read minds, and move faster than even a normal person She has her fathers hair and his green human eyes. She is absolutely stunning!

They're my family and I love them dearly and I had decided I was taking my family home to Forks.


	2. One Wrong Turn

**A/N: Aren't you glad I'm doing this? Anyway enjoy chapter 1!**

Edana's POV

I watched as Alex headed down the road. A smirk came across my face. The four of us had a little bet going on. We bet on who could make it to our new house first. Blaise had bet on himself being well just his pompous arrogant self. Mom had bet on herself saying she knew Forks best. Alex and I had bet on me.

Our plan was for him to take the car and I would run the entire way. Well as soon as Mom and Blaise had left. We let them get a headstart, it was only fair!

After two hours of running a blur that was the Welcome to Forks sign. I let out a victory cheer and kept running enjoying the wind that whipped my hair into a frenzy. I had at least two hours before the others even got close. Even their cars can't go as fast as I can run! (**I'm having so much fun writing this just FYI) **

Everything surrounding me was green and damp. I broke through the forest coming out into a clearing. There was a house in the distance. A small stream separated me from it. My ears pricked as I listened for the sounds of the people inside.

_Did you hear that?_

_Probably just an animal Edward calm down._

_Or a ghost (which was followed by a booming laugh)_

_Doesn't sound like one," the first voice muttered._

I shook my head and pulled back my range of hearing. What were they talking about?

I continued moving forward. I heard a small voice shout from the house. "I'll go check it out if you want to know so bad!" the voice dragged out the o in so. A door opened and closed and I hear light footsteps coming from the front of the house. I ran to the other side of the river before the person could turn the corner.

A small young woman came from around the side of the house. She had short black hair that was flipped out and gold eyes just like my mom's. They were vampires, just like us. She paused for a split second and cocked her head as if she was listening to something before resuming a slightly quicker pace towards me.

I walked forward slowly as my mom had taught me when coming against other vampires. "Don't show yourself as a threat," she had told us.

I reached out my hand. My mouth stayed in a straight line. The woman reached out her hand a huge smile on her face.

"Hello I'm Alice," she chirped.

My mind flashed back to the stories of the Cullen Clan. They had an Alice. This was just a coincidence. I shook my head very slightly and then smiled taking her hand and replying, "Hello. My name is Edana."

I opened up and listened to her thoughts.

_Odd name. I like her! I'm sure Esme would too! I'll take her to meet them._

It's all just a coincidence I thought to myself. There were tons of people in the world with those names. A few are bound to be vegetarian vampires, right? I didn't know what any of them looked like either. Blaise had set the pictures on fire once on accident and all were destroyed except for one of my dad. I had nothing against my dad. At least not compared to Blaise. I wasn't his biggest fan but I would like to meet him one day. Maybe we had just misunderstood everything…..

"So what are you?" Alice asked breaking my train of thought.

"I'm half vampire half human," I replied watching the curiosity and shock spread through her features. "My mom was human and my father was a vampire. Female vampires aren't able to reproduce because they don't change, but a male vampire can impregnate a female human since they can change," I explained to her.

"Amazing! Carlisle would love to hear this!" she exclaimed. "Come on I want you to meet my family!" she said grabbing me by the hand and pulling me toward the big white house.

I was starting to think this wasn't such a coincidence any more. We were three for seven on the names. Chills ran down my spine and I felt as if I couldn't breathe as we got closer.

Alice opened the door and we walked through. No one was in the living room as we came in, but that barely lasted for long. A blur and everyone was in the living room staring right at me.

"Alice who is this?" asked the tall blond male.

Alice was bouncing on her toes. "This is Edana. She was the one making the noise!" Alice exclaimed.

Nice to know my hunting skills are so fine tuned, I thought to myself. My mind searched theirs.

_That much noise from someone so small!_

_What is she?_

_She looks so familiar. _

I looked to who said the last thing. She was tall and blond and had a focused look in her eyes. I looked around at them all but couldn't see the one who I knew would seal the deal that I was in big trouble.

"Tell them what you told me," urge Alice.

So I did.

"Fascinating," said who I thought to be Carlisle.

"Have we met before," the blond woman asked looking me straight in the eyes. "You look familiar." I shook my head and she fell back into thought.

"Well it's nice to meet you dear," said the brown haired woman who stood beside Carlisle. "I'm Esme, this is my husband Carlisle. And you three stop being so rude and introduce yourselves!"

"Hello I'm Jasper," said one. He had blondish hair and a faint smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

While I had been taking in Jasper's details the big one had grabbed me up and squeezing me. Instinctively I transformed into a tiger and growled right in his face. He let go instantly and I landed on my feet back in my human form. "Damn!" said the one who had just attacked me. "Try and give a person a hug these days and they go all tiger on you!"

"HUG ME?" I cried. "You attacked me!"

"Dear from Emmett that is a hug," said Esme placing a hand on my shoulder and smiling.

"Oh sorry then," I replied looking down somewhat embarrassed. A flush had risen to my cheeks.

"Totally awesome power though!" he said, raising his hand up to high five me.

I slapped his hand and smiled. "Yeah I can read minds and run really fast too."

"Dude three powers! I got the wrong end of the deal," he grumbled.

I laughed softly.

"I got it!" cried the blond jumping up from her seat and pointing her finger at me. "You look like Bella!"

The entire group glanced upstairs quickly before looking to me. They looked at me closely.

Alice's eyes went wide. "You're right she does look like Bella."

A door slammed upstairs harder than it needed to be slammed. Slow deliberate footsteps made their way to the stairs and everyone held their breath.


	3. The Wrath of Edward

**A/N: Hey guys hope your liking it so far trying to make it more believable and all that. Am I failing? Let me know if I am. *bites finger nails* Anyone enjoy!**

Edana's POV

A guy came into view. He looked like a man who never slept. **(I know he can't sleep! But I'm using it for effet!) **And had never smiled a day in his life. His penny colored hair was a mess. His eyes were dead and dull. His lips were pressed in a tight line.

My nails dug into the palm of my hand and I bit my tongue. He didn't look like he did in the picture but I knew who he was. He was my father.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and looked at his family that surrounded him in a semi-circle. "You said her name," he said his voice low and rough. "Why?"

The room remained quiet. Edward slammed his fist against the banister and shouted, "Why did you say her name?"

Anger burned like fire in his eyes. Alice stepped forward her face even. "Edward this is Edana. Rose thought she had seen her before and realized she looked like…." Alice trailed off at the end not daring to say my mother's name.

He looked at me with his eyes narrowed. "I don't see it," he replied his voice monotone.

"Edward even I can see it!" growled Emmett.

"And that is saying something," added Rosalie in a snarky tone.

"Edward, sweetie. They're right. The shape of her face, her lips and eyes…." Esme started.

"Her eyes were brown," Edward said cutting off the older vampire.

"But the shape. The wave of her hair. It all looks like Bella's!" she exclaimed even daring to say her name.

Edward narrowed his eyes and his lips thinned even more so than before. He looked back up to me and studied my appearance harder this time. He turned and headed back upstairs not saying a word as he left.

Esme placed her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry that's Edward. He's had a tough time."

"What happened?" I asked cautiously.

"I'll take her out and tell her," Alice piped up.

Esme nodded and Alice took me by the hand and we ran deep into the forest. Alice stopped and turned to me. "A long time ago Edward met a human that he fell in love with. She had been attacked by a tracker, and nearly killed by Jasper. He thought it was best to leave for her own safety. It broke his heart and he's ever been the same since. She died two years after we left. He leaves his room once a month at the most…."

"He cared….." I whispered to myself.

"What do you mean by that?" Alice asked quizzically.

"I was just thinking how much he must have cared about her to do that," I said quickly. "I better be heading home or I'll lose a bet. Nice to meet you." I turned to leave but Alice stopped me.

"Do you go to school?" she asked quickly her eyes shining.

"Yeah I start school tomorrow," I said with a smile.

"Great. We'll see you then!" she replied before turning and running off.


	4. Victory

**A/N: Okay I know the last chapter was short but I didn't think I could continue with it. At least not well. Anywho! This one WILL be longer!**

I entered the house and sat in the middle of the entry way my legs crossed as I stared at the door. I heard a car pull up and saw Blaise leap out jumping up and down.

"YES! VICTORY IS MINE!" he shouted jumping up and down. I had to hold in my laugh and simply wait for him to come inside.

It didn't take long. He took out his key and opened the front door a big grin slapped across his face.

"I was worried you wouldn't show up!" I said and his smile fell .

"Shit," he muttered.

"Not my problem," I replied heading up to choose my room. That was what the winner got. First choice of room.

"Don't worry," I said, "You get third choice!" Alex got second since he had bet on me as well.

~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~

Alex had gotten home next and finally mom. We picked our room and then unpacked. By the end of it all we were exhausted. She made us dinner and then told us to go to bed. There wasn't any complaining on our end. I was excited for tomorrow. It would be fun to see the Cullens again… Mom wasn't coming to school this time around and I was pretty sure I could control dumb and dumber…..

ALEX POV

Edana, Blaise, and I all rode together in the same car. It was quiet as I drove. We pulled into the front of the school and went to the trunk to get our bags. A high pitch scream assaulted my ears as I turned to see my sister being flown at by a small, spiky haired, girl.

Blaise was ahead of us and was already going the front doors into the office.

I sat on the trunk of the car folded my arms cocking my head to the side. "Ed, mind telling me who this is?"

Edana pulled away and turned to me surprised as if she had forgotten I was ever there. "Oh well this, this is Alice," she said.

I stuck out my hand. "Nice to meet you Alice. I'm Alex Ed's brother."

She took my hand. "Ed?" asked Alice turning to Edana.

"His nickname for me," she explained.

Alice laughed, "Well you'll NEVER believe what happened. The rest of us are still in shock!"

"The rest of you?" I enquired raising a brow.

"The rest of my family. There's Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and my "adoptive" parents Esme and Carlisle."

My eyes flashed and I saw them all. The whole family. I let out a dry laugh. "We're dead! We are so dead. Pulled apart limb by limb and then slowly burned. Good job Ed. Really I mean it!"

"I didn't plan this!" she cried at me.

"Uh may I ask what is going on?" asked Alice looking between us.

"You tell her you befriended them," I told her.

"You should you are older than me," she growled.

"Nah I'm going to let you tell her," I turned away to go and get my schedule leaving her to her own devices."

EDANA POV

"So tell me what is going on!" demanded Alice

"I hate him so very very much," I muttered under my breath. "You tell anyone and you die."

She nodded miming locking her lips and throwing away the key.

"I know Bella, Bella Swan."

"Bella is dead," whispered Alice.

"Technically speaking, yeah she is. She's a vampire and my mother," I said.

Alice had her hands over her mouth and she was bouncing rapidly on her toes. Then she lunged bring me into a hug tight enough to knock the wind out of me but I didn't mind it felt good. "I won't say a thing," she told me looking me sincerely in the eye. "Besides its time for my good news. Edward enrolled in school today! You got him out of his room! I wish we had found you a long time ago!"

"CRAP Blaise!" I half whispered half shouted.

"Blaise?" Alice asked me.

"Brother," I replied, "Alex, Blaise, and I are triplets and Blaise does NOT like Edward…"

**(guys alice is NOT YET aware that Eddy is the father. I like to play my games with them XD)**

"I'd be too if some guy broke my mom's heart," she said. "Let's go watch!"

I laughed and we headed off towards class. I had printed my schedule offline the night before.

"I'll keep my mind open. I'll hear it when he sees him," I told her.

ALEX POV

I'd hacked into the school's system last night and made sure I shared all my classes with Blaise. Someone needed to keep an eye on him. Math was first and Cullen free. So was English, but luck can only last so long. We had gym third period.

Blaise and I were one of the first ones there and we had already headed out onto the court to start playing a bit of one on one basketball.

He had just managed to steal the ball away from me and had a bit of a way to go before reaching the basket when the door to the locker room, which was of course in front of him opened.

I almost wish I had brought popcorn to school today. I sat in a chair to watch the rest of the show.

Our father, Jasper, and Emmett had walked through the locker room door. Edward was last. He wasn't talking but he was listening to Emmett and Jasper and probably our thoughts as well. I'm almost sure he only heard _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _Coming from me and _He must DIE! _Coming from Blaise.

Blaise launched the basketball at Edward full speed full strength. It hit him square in the chest and popped but not before sending him flying three feet back.

I wish I brought my camera I thought. Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked over to see Edana holding up her camera and smiling.

"Best sister ever. Now get out before you get in trouble!" I whispered to her. She left so fast not even I could see her.

It was just in time to as the coach stepped out from behind a set of doors and walked straight up to Blaise. "What is your name son?" he demanded.  
"Blaise," he replied his voice low and still ringing with rage.

"Well Blaise you better head on down to the office. They'll be filled in when you get there."

Blaise turned without a word and left.


	5. Evil Little Boy

**A/N: Hello my minions! Are you like it so far? I hope you are 'cause I'm having great fun with this. **

BLAISE POV

Edana caught up to me before I reached the office. "Tell her and I kill you," she hissed at me.

I laughed. "I'm not that stupid," I growled at her. "Mom doesn't need to know and she won't find out! She's happy here and I'm going to make sure it stays that way."

She stopped following me and I made the rest of the way to the office by myself. The lady behind the desk didn't even look up as I came in.

"Mr. Blaise, you can have a seat over," she said pointing to the row of chairs. "Mr. White will see you in a moment."

Time dragged on and believe me I know a thing or two about time. The door to the office opened and my mom walked out. _*censored censored consored!* _ran through my mind. She had done her makeup to make her look a lot older that she really was.

She walked right past me and into the principals office and I slid lower into my chair wishing I could disappear. Sadly there were people around… I couldn't.

Fifteen minutes later my mom walked out the door, thanked the principal, and snatched me by the ear.

"MOM!" I cried attempting to keep stride in my awkward position. This would have worked well if I was still five. To her it's probably better now.

She opened the passenger side door and pointed for me to get in. I did.

"Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten us into?" she growled. "You could have killed that poor boy! What did he do to you?"

"I was aiming for Alex," I grumbled.

"Well I'm joining school in two weeks as your cousin. Someone needs to keep you in line and apparently you are too much for your siblings to handle!"

I winced. The rest of the ride home was just as painful.

EDANA POV

I replayed the video on the camera again for Alice. We both burst out laughing when the ball made contact. It got better every time!

The bell rung. It was time for lunch. "You are so sitting with us," she told me.

"Of course," I replied picking up my stuff and heading with her to the cafeteria.

We made it into the cafeteria and Alice ran over to Rosalie to show her the video. I made my way over to Alex. "Where is Blaise?" I asked.

"Mom had to take him home," he laughed.

I laughed. Alice had come over to us. I had picked up a soda and took a sip.

"So is your mom happy?" she asked us.

I nodded, "She is." Alex nodded as well.

"I'm glad she found someone else. Now if only we could find someone for Edward." I took another sip of soda and she looked at me, "Maybe we could set you two up!"

I choked on my soda. I heard Alex laughing hysterically from the floor as I coughed. I finally stopped and kicked him in the ribs. "You evil little boy!"


	6. Only A Face A Mother Could Kill

**A/N: Hey guys hope you liked the last chapter!**

ALEX POV

I let out a cough as the air left my lungs. I pulled myself up glaring at Edana.

"I don't think that would work out," muttered Edana.

"But you guys looked so cute together!" Alice whimpered.

"WHAT?" cried Edana

"In my vision. You two were hugging and it was so sweet!" she replied pouting.

"I think you misunderstood your vision," I told Alice. "It's not supposed to go like that plus that would just be creepy." Alice looked confused so I continued to talk, "You see we've never really met our father. At least not under good circumstances."

"But what does that have to do with Edward," Alice asked looking horribly confused.

"Because," Edana whispered, "Edward _is_ our father."

Alice's eyes filled with tears that were impossible to cry. She grabbed us both in a huge hug and squeezed tightly. She let go and held us out at arm's length. "You two look just like them! Blaise should have thrown that damn ball harder"

"We have to tell Edward," she said looking at us both with hope in her eyes. "He'll be happy again…he'll be normal."

"It's not for us to tell him. Its up to our mom," I told her.

Alice deflated a little, "Can't you guys tell her?"

"We could but we'd also be dead, not the best plan in my opinion," I told her.

"How about if I run into her? I won't tell her about any of this! You guys or anything! I missed her so much!" she said holding out her pinky finger. "Pinky promise I won't tell!"

"She talks about you a lot I think she misses you to," Edana whispered.

I looked at Edana and nodded. "She does. Go ahead track her down but be careful and don't try and sneak up on her," I said running a hand through my hair and smiling.

Alice took in a small unnecessary breath. "You look just like him when you do that," she squealed clapping her hands together. "Alright, then come on the others are probably starting to wonder what we're doing over here."

Edana looked at me and grinned, "Time to meet the family."

EDANAPOV

"Okay I get it now," I said looking at Alice as we got closer. "Thanks for the help with the schedules. They change with every school and it gets so annoying!"

Alice played right along, "Of course any time."

I took a seat at the table and looked around at the Cullens. I found my dad and locked eyes with him. He looked different from last night. Saner? I'm not really sure. He furrowed his brow while he looked at me. I'd had my mental shield up all morning. He couldn't read my mind! Mom had taught us when we were three how to do it.

I tapped Alex's finger next to me and he nodded. He had his up too.

"Hey again," I said smiling. "This is my brother Alex. Blaise was here earlier but he had to….uh leave. Not feeling well. We're triplets."

Alex laughed and I elbowed him.

"Hello I'm Alex," he said smiling at the group. "I already met Alice."

The group went around introducing themselves. Edward was the last to go. "Hello," he said, "I'm Edward."

Edward had loosened up slightly and was smiling a smile I saw almost everyday for ninety-three years. I turned to stop Alex from smiling but it was too late. I had to refrain from slamming my head into the table repeatedly. I looked over to Edward but he hadn't seemed to notice anything. My eyes flashed to the rest of the table but rested on Jasper.

He seemed to have notice something as he was looking at Alex calmly but with definite intent.

"So how long have you guys been living here," I piped up drawing the attention.

"Beginning of summer," said Edward.

I nodded. An awkward kind of silence spread across the table. I saw Alice brighten and looked towards her.

"You can come sleepover this weekend," she said excitedly. "We can go shopping and do makeovers and all," she listed off on her fingers. Rosalie nodded in agreement a smile on her face.

"That sounds like a great idea," I said.

"Your brothers could come and hang too if they wanted," said Emmett. "You gotta see our game room!"

"They'd love to come," I said answering for Alex. He stepped on my foot under the table and I punched him in the leg. "So tomorrow we'll just follow you guys to the house," I said standing up.

Alice nodded.

"Great see you then. I'm going to go hunt down where my remaining classes are," I told them. I gestured for Alex to follow me.

He did.

"You're evil," he said.

"I know."

We're dead."

"Only half."

"Too bad you have a face only a mother could kill," he said before turning away and heading toward his next class.


	7. Snip

**A/N: New chapter whee! I'm sick and am in bed all day! **

**ALEXPOV**

"You're going."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"NO. I'm not!"

I shifted my backpack on my shoulder as Blaise and Edana argued about whether or not Blaise would be going to the Cullen's tonight. He will be going. They'd been at this since this morning and I doubted it would stop even when all three of us had actually made it to the Cullen's house.

"You're coming," Edana said again.

"I can't I didn't pack a bag," Blaise replied smoothly.

"I packed one for you."

"Of course you did."

"Both of you just shut up!" I growled. "Blaise we are going that is that. You can kill Edana tomorrow. I'll video tape it and we can put it on youtube after but until then you can just be quiet and go along!"

They both shut up and we continued walking to the lunch room and straight to the table where the Cullens sat.

"Remember be polite," Edana quipped.

"Until tomorrow morning," I added when she ran ahead.

He nodded stiffly and we sat down in the two open chairs. I was in between Blaise and Jasper. Blaise was between me and Edana. And Edana was between Alice and Blaise.

Emmett smiled as he recognized Blaise from the day before. "Good arm kid," he laughed.

"Thanks," Blaise replied.

"Too bad his aim sucks," Edana added in quickly.

"Yeah right. I was aiming for Alex," he said in a monotone voice glancing over at me.

"Yeah well he got telekinesis you didn't," said Edana.

Emmett laughed again. "You guys have some awesome powers!"

"All of you are coming over tonight right," asked Alice though she probably already knew. Or maybe she didn't with Blaise being so stubborn.

"Yeah," I said before they could start back up with it.

"Hey if you want to stay a bit longer we could take you shopping tomorrow," Rose said looking at Edana.

"Sure sounds like fun," she replied sounding genuinely excited.

The rest of lunch stayed pretty much the same. A bit of small talk about the teachers and how boring it was. Finally the bell rang and we headed in our separate directions for class.

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

**EDANAPOV  
**

I was already waiting by the car when the boys got out. Alex must have had to drag Blaise along to get him this far. Blaise wasn't talking to Alex and Alex was talking to Blaise in a quiet voice that I couldn't hear from here. I don't often read minds only when I need to it felt like I would be invading someone's privacy.

"Before we turn old and die," I called to them.

"Oh haha Ed. We're coming," Alex replied before jogging over to me.

I pulled out of the parking lot keeping Blaise in the rearview mirror. "Just try to behave. I'm not asking for much just one night of good behavior. We do not kill family," I added.

"They're not…" Blaise started but then Alex cut in.

"Blaise," he said in a warning tone. Blaise glared at him and folded his arms across his chest like a three year old having a temper tantrum.

We pulled up into the driveway. Alice was standing out front smiling. I got out of the car and hugged her while Alex attempted to get Blaise out of the car. We ended up having to pull him out. Then he turned invisible and finally Alex kicked him in the shin. He gave up fighting visibly after that.

"Alex take him and try and find something for him to do," I told him leaving to go hang with Rose and Alice.

"Makeover?" shrilled Alice and Rose large smiles on their faces.

"Alright," I told them. "I'm not nearly as bad at dressing as her," I added to Alice when Rose ran ahead.

She laughed and we headed up the stairs. "We have this whole room just for close and stuff," Alice said throwing open a set of doors which revealed a room packed from floor to ceiling with clothes, shoes, makeup, hair products, and accessories.

"Did you buy out a mall?" I asked.

"Two," she replied without even blinking.

"So what are you guys making me up for?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Esme is making dinner for the three of you tonight," said Rose.

"You didn't have to do that," I started, "We only have to eat a meal a day."

"She wanted to," replied Rose with a shrug.

Alice started on one side of the room and Rose on the other. They threw me the clothes they found and grabbed whatever else they thought we might need.

"Sit," Alice ordered as she tied a piece of fabric around my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"None of your business now hold still," she replied.

_Snip. _I was going to kill her. _Snip. _God help Alice Cullen. _Snip, snip, snip, snip, snip. _They came faster and faster. Then they stopped and I was spun around and the blindfold was taken off.

My fingers were digging into the arms of the chair leaving permanent dents. "Alice you better hope you didn't just do what I think you did," I whispered in a deadly voice.

"But you'll love it," she replied smiling innocently.

"ALICE!" I screamed. I heard the footsteps pounding up the stairs as I stood up. The snapping of wood as the door cracked and finally busted open. Blaise and Alex were on the other side.

Blaise looked terrified, worried, and pissed. Alex looked calm but I could still see slight worry in his eyes.

"Ed," whispered Alex his eyes growing wide.

"I got to get a video camera," muttered Blaise.

I glared at them then whipped around to face the mirror. Alice had taken my hair from the length of the middle of my back to barely touching my shoulders. Alice had cut my hair!

**A/N: Eh I thought it would be funny. Don't really know why I did it I'm kind of writing as I go. Making up ideas along the way. Hope you like it. Oh and review or you'll be next for Alice to play Barbie on!**


End file.
